


i'd suffer hell if you'd tell me what you'd do to me tonight

by readytherhinos



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans ventus, uses ‘pussy’ ‘cunt’ etc for trans male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytherhinos/pseuds/readytherhinos
Summary: Vanitas gets a little too excited when Ven comes home from work.





	i'd suffer hell if you'd tell me what you'd do to me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the promised second installment of LOTS of trans vanven I have coming up!! Any transmasc readers are advised to check the tags as to avoid dysphoria triggers!
> 
> The summary was so short because there’s no plot they literally just fuck lol

    Ventus tapped his fingers against his desk, eyes darting between the clock and his paperwork. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he smiled when he saw the contact name on the screen.

 

**Vani♡:** _ you out at 4 today babe? _

    Sometimes it annoyed him when his boyfriend texted him at work, but goddammit he missed him. 

 

**Ventus:** _ yeah!! only half an hour left!!! why?  _

**Vani♡:** _just miss you :(_

 

    Ventus’ heart swelled, trying not to show it as he pretended to be busy. 

**Ventus:** _like regular miss me or horny miss me?_ Ven teased.

 

**Vani♡:** _uhhh_

**Vani♡:** _both?_

 

    Ven laughed. The wait would be even harder knowing he was about to get some when he got home. 

 

**Ventus** :  _ guess i can fix both of those when i get off work then hehe :p _

__ **Vani** ♡:  _ oh thank god  _

__ **Vani** ♡: img.jpg

 

    Ventus opened the image and quickly closed it out, looking around and sighing in relief when he found no one was behind him. From such a quick glance, all he could catch was a tent in Vanitas’ boxers.

 

**Ventus:** _ vani I’m at WORK _

**Ventus:** _ sfwsasuke.jpg _

**Ventus:** _ sfwsasuke.jpg  _

 

    Ven was mad, but not mad enough to not fuck him when he got home. 

 

**Vani** ♡ **:** _i’ll make it up to you soon, kitten❤️_

**Vani** ♡:  _ ride me?  _

 

    Ventus could feel his cheeks burning. Vanitas didn’t use that nickname often, but when he did, his stomach felt a little funny. 

 

**Ventus** : _ of course _

 

    Ven rushed home the second he clocked out. He was met with a kiss from his boyfriend at the door. Vanitas scooped him up immediately, holding him up by the ass. Ventus wrapped his legs around Vanitas as he pushed him up against the door.

 

    “I missed you.”

 

    “I know.”

 

    Vanitas carried Ven and set him down on the kitchen counter not too far from the door, kissing him all the way. Ven’s legs remained wrapped around Vanitas as he reached for Ven’s belt buckle. He undid Ven’s belt and carelessly tossed it aside. Vanitas unzipped Ven’s pants and slid a hand under, smirking when he felt Ven’s soaked underwear. 

 

    “Thinking about me at work, huh?” Vanitas said, pointedly not moving his hand yet. 

 

     “Shut up.”

 

     Vanitas rubbed Ven’s clit, the barrier of his underwear still between them, and Ven shuddered. 

 

     “You’re such a sensitive little thing,” Vanitas purred, kissing Ven’s neck. “I’m barely even touching you.” 

 

      Ven squirmed beneath Vanitas as he continued to tease him through his underwear. Vanitas kissed him gently, moving his other hand up to lift Ven’s chin. 

      “You’ve been on birth control for a bit, yeah?” Vanitas asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

 

      “Uh, yeah, why?” Ven raised an eyebrow. Before Vanitas could respond, it clicked and Ven’s eyes widened. “Oh.” 

 

      “You’re so cute.” Vanitas laughed, watching Ven’s cheeks turn pink. “So whaddya say? Let me fill you up?”

 

       Ventus had to think for a moment. Vanitas had come all over him, his face, his chest, sometimes in his mouth, but never  _ in _ him. 

 

        “Y-yeah.” Ven smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms around Vanitas’ shoulders. 

 

        “Let’s do this somewhere more comfortable, yeah?” Vanitas said, picking up Ventus again and carrying him to the couch. He set Ventus down and sat beside him, gesturing for Ven to get on his lap. 

 

        “Actually, I was thinking…” Ventus said as he kneeled down in front of Vanitas with a grin.

 

        “God, I love you.” 

 

       Vanitas removed his shirt and Ventus followed suit, leaving him in just his briefs and binder. Ven quickly unbuttoned Vanitas’ jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. 

 

       Ven always took a second to just look. Vanitas couldn’t complain when he kept him waiting—looking down at such a pretty face practically drooling over his cock made up for it and then some. 

 

      “ _ Fuck _ , Ven,” Vanitas moaned as Ventus took hold of his thick cock and licked up the side teasingly. He took the head into his mouth and Vanitas threw his head back, moaning again. 

 

      “Been thinking about you all day, sunshine,” Vanitas said shakily, stroking Ven’s cheek and then his hair. “You’re so pretty, Ven. I still can’t believe you’re mine sometimes.” 

 

      Ven responded by grabbing Vanitas’ hand and kissing it, smiling up at him. He returned to slowly sucking Vanitas off. Ven had learned early on that Vanitas loved when he got messy with sucking him off—the way he used his tongue on him was filthy.

 

      “Nobody would believe me if I told them  _ sweet little Ventus _ sucked dick like this,” Vanitas teased with an evil grin. 

 

      “It’ll be our secret then,” Ventus said before taking even more of Vanitas’ cock in his mouth. 

 

       As far as Aqua and Terra were concerned, Ventus was a pure virgin and he and his boyfriend were absolutely  _ not _ fucking like rabbits. They didn’t need to know. 

 

     Vanitas’ legs began to shake and his grip tightened on Ven’s hair. Ven bobbed his head up and down, nearly gagging on Vanitas’ cock. 

 

     “Ven. Sweetheart. Stop.” 

 

     Ven stopped immediately and cocked his head. “What’s wrong?” 

 

     “No, no, nothing. I was just gonna come,” Vanitas said, cupping Ven’s cheek. “C’mere, I wanna kiss you.” 

 

     Ven stood up and took off his briefs before straddling Vanitas’ lap. Vanitas gently pulled Ventus in to give him the slow, languid kisses he’d been thinking about all day. He wanted to sit there all day and kiss his boyfriend, but he couldn’t take much longer with the feeling of Ven’s warm, dripping cunt pressed against him. He kissed Ven’s jawline and reached to help him with his binder.

 

     Ventus raised his arms so Vanitas could pull his binder over his head and toss it aside. Vanitas went straight for Ven’s chest, pressing gentle kisses to it before sucking on a nipple.

 

     “You’re so predictable,” Ven said, giggling and failing to feign annoyance. 

 

     “Can’t help that my boyfriend’s got cute tits,” Vanitas said, kissing a trail to the other breast to give it some attention. Ven sighed, letting Vanitas worship every inch of his chest. It was easily Vanitas’ favorite part of him to touch. Ven’s breasts were small enough that he was content keeping them, and Vanitas saw him as a man with or without them.

 

     Vanitas sat straight up to kiss Ven on the lips again, resting his hands on his lower back. He kissed the crook of Ven’s neck, his collarbone, and then his shoulders. He cupped Ven’s cheek gently.

 

      “You ready?”

 

       “Yeah.” Ventus kissed Vanitas as he reached for his cock and lifted himself onto it. 

 

       “ _ Fuck, _ ” the two groaned simultaneously. 

 

       Ventus always felt so warm and wet and  _ perfect _ , but with no barrier between them, it was almost too much for Vanitas to take. Ven seemed to notice this, as he hadn’t moved since he first sank down. 

 

      “You good?” Ventus asked, wrapping his arms around Vanitas’ shoulders.

 

      “Y-yeah. You just. Feel really good,” Vanitas said, a hint of blush on his cheeks. 

 

      “I do?” Ventus asked coyly, smiling as he lifted up and began to ride Vanitas slowly.

 

      “Yeah,” Vanitas said and pecked Ven on the lips. “I’ve…thought about this a lot.” 

 

      “Why didn’t you tell me?” Ven asked, picking up the pace. Vanitas just shrugged. “Aww, Vani, were you nervous?”

 

      “No way,” Vanitas scoffed, not meeting Ven’s eyes. 

 

      “Think about anything else you don’t tell me about, babe?” Ven teased, rolling his hips at an angle that made Vanitas’ eyes flutter for a moment. “C’moooon, tell me.”

 

       “And ruin all the surprises up my sleeve? Hell no,” Vanitas said, smirking and reaching down to rub Ven’s clit. “I’ve got plans for you, Ven.”

 

       Ven gasped and nuzzled against Vanitas’ neck. 

 

       “I can tell you one thing, though,” Vanitas said. “The minute I first saw you, I wanted to taste you.”

 

        Ven looked up to meet his eyes. “Really?”

 

       “Yeah. You were the cutest thing I’d ever seen. Still are,” Vanitas said, speeding up the thumb circling Ven’s clit.

 

        Ven rode him harder in response, but his hips ached. It felt so good riding him like this, but he couldn’t keep it up much longer. Vanitas raised an eyebrow at his pained expression. 

 

       “Let me take over, angel,” Vanitas said. 

 

       Ven detangled himself from Vanitas and stood up. Vanitas stood and guided Ven to sit back on the couch with his knees bent. Vanitas stood between Ven’s legs and braced himself against his shoulder as he slipped his cock back inside. 

 

        Vanitas gave Ven a moment to adjust to the new position before fucking him hard and fast. His hand returned to touching Ven as well—he’d done such a good job riding him, Vanitas wouldn’t let him so much as lift a finger until he came. 

 

       Vanitas knew he was on the right track when Ventus got whiny. He could see Ven’s small body trembling as he let out little noises. He was close. 

 

      “Ven, baby, you have no idea how good you feel,” Vanitas murmured, watching Ven’s pretty blue eyes glaze over. “You’re breathtaking like this, taking all of my cock.” 

 

       “I’m not gonna last long, Vani,” Ventus whined, wrapping his legs around Vanitas. 

 

       “I know, kitten,” Vanitas said as he looked down at Ventus in adoration. “And me neither. Can’t wait to fill you with my cum.”

       Vanitas’ smooth voice seemed to do the trick, and Ven’s pussy was squeezing around him in seconds. He moaned Ven’s name just as Ven did his. The tightness was too much for him to take, and he rode out his orgasm inside Ven for the first time. 

       Vanitas pulled out and stared as cum began to drip out of Ven’s cute, wrecked cunt. 

 

       “Whoa…” was all Ven could get out. He was clearly spent.

 

       Vanitas, however, couldn’t stop staring. He had an idea. He kneeled down in front of Ven and kissed his inner thigh. 

        “Vanitas? What are you doing?”

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

        “I’m not done with you yet,” Vanitas declared, licking a stripe up Ven’s pussy, tasting his own cum. 

 

        “Fuck,” Ventus let out weakly. “This is too much.

 

        “You want me to stop?” Vanitas asked, his mouth and chin soaked.

 

        “Don’t you dare,” Ven said, and Vanitas continued on, licking up more of the mess he made. “You know, this is gross even for you.”

 

        “What can I say? You looked good enough to eat,” Vanitas said with a wink, sucking gently on Ven’s clit and sliding two fingers inside him. 

 

        More cum dripped out of Ven, landing on his soft inner thigh. Vanitas immediately licked it up, sucking on the spot for good measure.

 

       “Sooo, it doesn’t gross you out that’s your own cum?” Ventus asked.

 

      “Nope,” Vanitas said flatly, curving his fingers up against Ven’s G spot.

 

      “ _ Aah _ —you’re— _ nasty _ ,” Ven complained.

      “You love it,” Vanitas said with a smirk, giving Ven’s clit one long, slow lick. “You’re so fun to play with, Ven. You’re so easy to fluster.”

 

      “Am not.”

 

      Vanitas responded by shoving a third finger in Ven, pushing in deep and withdrawing his fingers right away. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean, tasting both Ventus and himself while looking him in the eye. Vanitas grinned when he saw the blush on Ven’s cheeks. Ven pouted. 

 

       Vanitas’ tongue traveled lower this time, nearly fucking Ven with his tongue. He teased around Ven’s dripping hole and looked up at him hungrily.

 

       “Think you can push it all out for me, babydoll?” Vanitas asked, rubbing Ven’s bare thigh. “You taste so good with my cum dripping out of you.” 

 

       “I can try,” Ven said, smiling sheepishly. “You’re really killin’ me, Vanitas.”

 

       “That’s the goal.” 

 

       Vanitas earned a sigh of relief when he licked Ven’s clit again, swirling his tongue around in circles. He slid two fingers inside Ven and Ven squeezed around him, slowly pushing out more of Vanitas’ cum. 

 

       “Fuck, that’s good,” Ventus said as Vanitas alternated between licking and sucking his clit. 

 

       Each time Vanitas felt more cum gushing out of Ven, he licked it off his fingers, Ven’s thighs, Ven’s pussy, everywhere until the last drop. Ven’s embarrassment gradually turned to satisfaction as he saw his boyfriend’s eyes on him—he was getting off on making a mess of him.

 

      Vanitas curved his fingers at just the right angle and thrusted hard, relentless with his mouth as well. Ven’s soft, pale thighs began to tremble and his toes curled. Ventus grabbed a fistful of black hair and held on for the ride as he came, squeezing hard around Vanitas’ fingers. 

 

      Vanitas pressed a kiss to Ven’s inner thigh before getting up and sitting beside him. Ven weakly scooted over to sit on Vanitas’ lap. Vanitas pulled him in for a kiss, grabbing his ass with his free hand.

 

      “You’re so beautiful, Ven,” Vanitas said, kissing his cheek. “Always so good for me.”

 

      “Good enough that you’ll carry me to bed?” 

 

      Vanitas laughed. “Deal.“


End file.
